Shake It Up (TV series)
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #5C36B3; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Broadcast - } | ! Executive producer(s) Rob Lotterstein Chris Thompson - }} } | ! Location(s) Chicago, Illinois (Setting) Los Angeles Center Studios (Los Angeles, California) (Taping location) - - }} } | ! Camera setup Videotape; [Multi-camera - }} } | ! Running time 23 minutes (approx.) - }}- } | ! Production company It's a Laugh Productions Disney Channel Original Productions - }}|}} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #5C36B3; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Original channel Disney Channel - }} } | ! Picture format 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) - }} } | ! Audio format Stereo - }} } | ! Original run November 7, 2010 – present - }}- } | ! Status Currently airing (renewed for second season) |} Shake It Up is an American television sitcom airing on Disney Channel in the United States. The series premiered on November 7, 2010. Created by Chris Thompson and starring Bella Thorne and Zendaya, the show follows the adventures of CeCe Jones (Thorne) and Rocky Blue (Zendaya) as they star as background dancers on a local show, "Shake It Up Chicago." It also chronicles their misadventures on- and off-set, and their troubles and rising social status at school. Davis Cleveland, Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen, Kenton Duty and Caroline Sunshine also co-star in the series. The show's original concept was for Disney to create a female buddy comedy, only with a dance aspect. The dance concept is Disney's third original series, after The Famous Jett Jackson and Sonny with a Chance, to use a show-within-a-show format. On March 16, 2011, it was announced that series has been renewed for a second season. An album with songs from the series, Shake It Up: Break It Down, is due to be released on July 12, 2011. Premise Shake It Up revolves around the adventures of best friends CeCe Jones (Bella Thorne) and Rocky Blue (Zendaya), who with the help of their longtime friend with connections, Deuce Martinez (Adam Irigoyen), fulfill their dreams of becoming professional dancers when they land roles as dancers on a local show, "Shake It Up Chicago." Cece and Rocky deal with everyday life, adapting and maintaining their social status at school while dealing with watching CeCe's little brother, Flynn (Davis Cleveland), and the antics of their TV show which includes their matching the skills of their competition, notably brother and sister, Gunther and Tinka (Kenton Duty and Caroline Sunshine). The show also has storylines which include Rocky's brother Ty (Roshon Fegan), who also has dance skills. Background The show was ordered up as Disney's attempt in its first female buddy show, but with a dance-driven aspect. Initially carrying the working title Dance, Dance Chicago, the original description was described as the journey of two kids on an contemporary American Bandstand-type show. Veteran television producers Chris Thompson, a former writer for Laverne & Shirley and creator of Bosom Buddies and Rob Lotterstein, who had worked on several series including Boy Meets World were assigned to work on the story. Casting for the show began in October 2009. Bella Thorne and Zendaya were cast as the two female leads, as well as Camp Rock cast member Roshon Fegan in a co-lead role. On May 21, 2010, with the title change revealed as Shake It Up, the production for the show was announced to begin in July, and anticipated for a fall 2010 premiere. President of Disney Entertainment, Gary Marsh said the Bella Thorne/Zendaya duo were the most engaging best friends they had seen on the network. On what makes the show different, Marsh said "while buddy comedies have been around since the start of television," that "this is the first time anyone has incorporated dancing into the underlying premise of a sitcom." The concept of the show has been noted to be very similar to that of fellow Disney Channel series Hannah Montana, and according to The Sun-Sentinel, Shake It Up is the same approach with dance. Additionally, the show is Disney's third series to have a show-within-a-show following "Silverstone" in The Famous Jett Jackson and "So Random" in Sonny with a Chance. Chuck Barney of the Contra Costa Times said that the show's plots "play out in typical Disney Channel style with uncomplicated story lines, broad humor and moral uplift." In an interview, Bella Thorne said of the show, "It is about them going through the stuff that teens go through every day. The writing is very realistic. I have gone through most of these problems." Rosero McCoy, a choreographer for Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam was tapped to be a choreographer for the show, along with Claude Racine. Shake It Up is shot at Los Angeles Center Studios. The series follows Hannah Montana, Jonas L.A., I'm in the Band and Phineas and Ferb as Disney's latest foray into music-oriented series. According to Rick Bently of the Fresno Bee, the show's timing was to capitalize off the success of the current dance series' Dancing With the Stars and So You Think You Can Dance. Original music for the series has been produced and recorded by the show's cast and various artists, with the theme song "Shake It Up" performed by Disney star and Hollywood Records artist Selena Gomez. The theme was written by Aris Archontis, Jeanne Lurie and Chen Neeman, who also penned the opening title themes to fellow Disney series Sonny with a Chance and Good Luck Charlie. Casting In initial casting, Disney searched for two female co-leads. Although boasting elaborate credits of prior television experience, including guest starring on Wizards of Waverly Place, Bella Thorne was cast after never dancing professionally before, and takes dance classes three times a week to improve. Zendaya had theater background prior to her casting, and grew up in theater when her mother worked in the California Shakespeare Theater in Oakland, California. Having the same agent that discovered Miley Cyrus, she won the role after several auditions and over 200 other hopefuls. On the casting of the two, Judy Taylor, Senior Vice President of Casting for Disney Channel commented that Coleman was "completely engaging" with a "great presence" and that Thorne had "high energy" and viewers would want to "want to get to know her better the instant you meet her." One goal was for the two leads to have chemistry working together, and Thorne said of her relationship with Zendaya, "When we first met, there was this energy," she says. "It was like we were meant to be together." Adam Irigoyen was cast as Deuce Martinez Irigoyen credited his family for his success, moving him out to Los Angeles two years prior for him to start his career. Iriogyen has previously worked on Wizards of Waverly Place. Davis Cleveland, whose work included guest appearances on Good Luck Charlie, "Zeke and Luther" and Hannah Montana Forever, was cast as CeCe's younger brother, Flynn. Disney Channel veteran Roshon Fegan, who co-starred in both films of the Camp Rock film series, was cast as Rocky's older brother Ty. In the recurring role of Gary Wilde, R. Brandon Johnson was cast the day before the pilot and began taping the next day. Kenton Duty was cast as Gunther, after four audition attempts, and Caroline Sunshine landed the role of Gunther's twin sister Tinka after canceling plans for a family vacation so she could audition. The brother/sister duo of Gunther and Tinka is said to be inspired by Ryan and Sharpay Evans of Disney's High School Musical series. Some notable celebrity guest-stars have included Renée Taylor, Chris Trousdale, John D'Aquino, Anneliese van der Pol, Kent Boyd and Cat Deeley of So You Think You Can Dance and America's Best Dance Crew contestants JabbaWockeeZ (Season 1 Champions), Quest Crew (Season 3 Champions), Poreotics (Season 5 Champions), Jungle Boogie (Season 5), Saltare (Season 5), and Instant Noodles (Season 6). Characters Main characters *'Cecelia Amanda "CeCe" Jones', portrayed by Bella Thorne, is one of the co-lead characters of the series. The character described as confident and mischievous, was the main push behind she and her best friend Rocky trying out for "Shake It Up Chicago." Although confident, she almost gave up on her opportunity to star in "Shake It Up Chicago" without the persistence of Rocky. According to Thorne, the character is a tomboy with a flair for fashion. In the episode "Add it Up," it was revealed that CeCe has dyslexia, along with Bella Thorne. She lives with her mother and her younger brother Flynn. Her parents are divorced and her father is away on business. *'Raquel Alexandra "Rocky" Blue', portrayed by Zendaya, is one of the co-lead characters of the series. Described as the "good girl" of the two, she is also described as optimistic. Rocky was the first of the two to win a role on "Shake It Up Chicago." In the episode "Meatball It Up," it is revealed that Rocky is a vegetarian. She lives with her mother and her older brother Ty in the same apartment building as CeCe. Her parents are also divorced and her father is also away on business. *'Flynn Justin Jones', portrayed by Davis Cleveland, is CeCe's younger brother. Described as "wise beyond his years," Flynn likes Rocky more than his own sister CeCe. Flynn's characteristics include having an appetite for bacon, playing video games, and annoying his older sister. Flynn feels a special affection for Rocky revealed in Episode: Model It Up!. *'Tyler Joseph "Ty" Blue', portrayed by Roshon Fegan, is the older brother of Rocky. Although a skilled dancer, he passed on the chance to try out for "Shake It Up Chicago", claiming he doesn't dance for "the man" His personality is described as "hip, cool and sarcastic," and he is a self-proclaimed ladies man. *'Martin "Deuce" Martinez', portrayed by Adam Irigoyen, is CeCe and Rocky's street-smart friend. Deuce is said to have an inside-track to almost everything. He is best friends with Ty and is Dina's boyfriend.He often babysitts Flynn, along with Ty. *'Günther Hessenheffer', portrayed by Kenton Duty, is the fraternal twin brother of Tinka (portrayed by Caroline Sunshine) who came to Chicago as exchange students from a small mountain country in the first grade. He and his sister are "frenemies" to Rocky and CeCe at school and as fellow dancers on "Shake It Up, Chicago." Having distinct accents, the siblings wear bright, sparkly accented clothing. *'Tinka Hessenheffer', portrayed by Caroline Sunshine, is the fraternal twin sister of Günther (portrayed by Kenton Duty) who came to Chicago as exchange students from a small mountain country in the first grade. She and her brother are "frenemies" to Rocky and CeCe at school and as fellow dancers on "Shake It Up, Chicago." Having distinct accents, the siblings wear bright, sparkly accented clothing.She went on a date with Ty in "Add It Up" Recurring Cast *'Gary Wilde', portrayed by R. Brandon Johnson, is the host of the dance show "Shake It Up, Chicago". Based on Ryan Seacrest. *'Georgia Jones', portrayed by Anita Barone, is CeCe and Flynn's mother who is a police officer. *'Henry Dillon', portrayed by Buddy Handleson, is Flynn's good friend who is very smart and was Cece's math tutor. *'Dina Garcia', portrayed by Ainsley Bailey, is Deuce's street-smart girlfriend. *'Mrs. Loccasio', portrayed by Renée Taylor, is a cranky elderly lady that the younger characters encounter. Episodes Film It was announced during the 2011 Licensing International Expo that a Shake It Up television movie is in the works, along with Lemonade Mouth 2. Ratings According to Nielsen Media Research, the series premiere of Shake It Up garnered approximately 6.2 million viewers and made its debut the highest-rated series premiere in Disney Channel’s 27-year history, followed by The Suite Life on Deck's Premiere which garnered 5.7 million viewers,http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2008-09-30-nielsens-analysis_N.htm then the March 24, 2006 series premiere of ''Hannah Montana,''http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2007-01-10-miley-cyrus_x.htm which garnered 5.4 million viewers. The premiere scored an 11.0 rating (2.7 million viewers) among the 9–14-year-old demographic and a 10.6 rating (2.6 million viewers) among the 6–11-year-old demographic. It also became the channel's highest-rated Sunday premiere for an original series on record with total viewers, kids aged 6–11 and teens aged 9–14.“Shake it Up”! Averages 6.2 Million Viewers; Disney Channel’s #2 Highest Rated Series Premiere Of All Time, TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 11-8-2010. Reception Awards and nominations References External links * * * * cs:Na parket! de:Shake It Up – Tanzen ist alles es:Shake It Up (serie de TV) fr:Shake It Up (série télévisée) ja:シェキラ! pl:Taniec rządzi pt:Shake It Up ro:Totul pentru dans ru:Встряхнись! Category:Shake It Up Category:2010s American television series Category:2010 American television series debuts Category:American children's comedy series Category:American television sitcoms Category:Dance television shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Dyslexia in fiction Category:English-language television series Category:Family Channel shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television series about television Category:Television shows set in Chicago, Illinois